In the age of personal computing, digital platforms and services have become increasingly integrated with everyday life. Accordingly, these platforms and services often rely on real-world data. For instance, digitally collected and stored street-level imagery now provides countless individuals and corporations with a view into their neighborhoods, cities, and highways.
However, street-level image capture can be an expensive process. Traditional approaches include purchasing dedicated fleets of vehicles with specialized cameras and hiring drivers to take predetermined routes to capture imagery deemed most important. Unfortunately, the resulting coverage may not be adequate for all purposes, as some streets may be neglected due to time or cost constraints. In addition, imagery data may quickly become stale as streets and their surrounding environments change.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference characters and descriptions indicate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. While the exemplary embodiments described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, the exemplary embodiments described herein are not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the instant disclosure covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.